


Five 100 word drabbles, Reno focus

by Unseelie



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseelie/pseuds/Unseelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course someone wants to punish the guy who dropped the plate on sector 7, and they've had 2+ years to figure out which red-haired ShinRa employee it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the trap

Trapped:  
Reno certainly hadn't meant to be captured, and the TURKS had never intended to leave one of their own behind, yet there he lay, drooling blood and spit into the coarse brown dirt and waiting for enough feeling to return to his face to allow a smile. That's all he wanted, really, as his fingers twitched with electric after-shocks; one cocky grin to unnerve the son-of-a-bitch whose feet were stepping into focus. He almost made it, head bobbing uncertainly up from the ground, however everything went white and then dark; he never saw the kick coming. 


	2. Mercy

Mercy:  
Tseng received the video demands for ransom, screened them before passing the summaries up to ShinRa legal. He watched Reno stripped with careless knives, bound in a choking sling, and tortured, predictably, with his own weapon. As a survivor of torture, Tseng shouldn't have watched, but duty and protecting whatever remained of Reno's dignity, if he survived, by preventing "those looks" from his fellow Turks compelled him. He'd had enough of those looks turned on himself.  
A new video demand arrived, on the hour.  
Tseng dismissed the messenger and stood before the screen.  
The answer, as before, "ShinRa doesn't negotiate."  



	3. Choose Life

Choose Life:  
Reno relaxes, head hanging and arms let down to tremble for a few precious, burning moments of relief. It's his new favorite game, courting suffocation- the noose tightens when the rope binding his elbows takes his weight. He secretly hopes he'll lose before the next round of "fuck me with an EMR"; his captor's favorite game.  
There's a boom in the distance, not entirely unusual; there's a lot of violence and cruel laughter in this place. Reno is deep in soft, warm darkness, yet when a sudden cool breeze bathes his face, he lifts his head and takes a breath.


	4. Naked

Naked:  
ShinRa medical did a reasonable job of helping Reno survive by knocking him out cold and cramming potions in his mouth and veins for three days. He awoke, weakly swearing, bruised purple and green but otherwise the same man who'd gone out on assignment. The scratchy paper hospital sheets were not the suit he'd left in, and he was sure the Turk's insurance was supposed to be top-tier, private room and soft cotton sheet type. Feeling as much like complaining as he had at death's door, Reno shoved off the horrible sheet and hobbled away to bitch at Tseng. 


	5. Dialog Only

Dialog Only:  
"… "  
"Pleasure to see you, too, yo."  
"Have a seat. … What brings you here, unclothed?"  
"Questions about our insurance."  
*beep* "Bring me a scene-suit, immediately."  
"For me? Your kindness overwhelms-"  
"You're on medical leave, two weeks of-"  
"The sheets."  
"What?"  
"Were paper."  
"… Ah. For your protection you were admitted as Jean Daine, I see we should have upgraded-"  
"I don't have my keys, I can't go home! No badge, no keys, no gil, Tseng! I couldn't even buy a fucking drink!"  
"No badge? How did you.."  
"There's a nice constable waiting outside, who'd like to have a few words."  
"… Ah."  



End file.
